


Subject

by apyewackety



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Art, Cock & Ball Torture, Fanart, Fear, He also needs a soft cushion, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Medical Experimentation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Experimentation, Sketches, Tears, Torture, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Loki falls into nefarious hands.(Explicit non-con)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 60





	Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Making Loki suffer via sketch while I wait for pain meds to kick in and take my bad mood out on him. Cry, Loki, cry.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Subject](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114383) by [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway)


End file.
